The Apprentice
by Maiden1618
Summary: Snow knew there was two things Miss Everdeen could be. His greatest threat or perhaps his greatest ally. Knowing the phrase that you could catch more flies with honey then with vinegar Snow knew what he had to do. But small amount of threats and blackmail went along way in getting compliance as well. But never lies not with Miss Everdeen she was clever enough to see through them.


**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. So a few hours ago I thought up the idea for this story. As well as I had ideas for a Hunger Games story for a while now, and just had to write this tonight. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

President Snow sat alone in his office thinking about the girl. The girl that could make or break everything he had worked so hard to achieve, she could be useful to the future. However, she would need to be contained and moulded. Snow had been formulating a plan, oh and he knew exactly how to make her play ball. He would use the little girl to manipulate her to his plans and by the end of it she would be loyal to the Capitol.

A knock came at the door, "Enter." Snow replied to the knock. A woman entered "Mister President the Hovercraft is ready to depart."

"Thank you, Martinet." Snow replied. He picked up his book from his desk and pocketed it. He then left his office heading for his private hanger, well one of the many the mansion has. He was soon in his private suite enjoying a light breakfast.

After a few hours the Hovercraft began its decent into District 12 and snow headed for the hold where a car could enter the dilapidated waste land or as the President described District 12. His security force had gone on ahead to her house and soon the car began rolling.

President Snow soon arrived at the Everdeen household but discovered that Katniss was not there. President Snow had a good idea where the girl was at. But no matter, no matter he had all the time in the world. Soon Katniss arrived however, he held up a finger to say give me a moment as he was looking out the window whilst reading. President Snow turns to her.

"I think will find it much easier if we agree not to lie to each other Miss Everdeen." Snow says sitting down. He could smell the smell of dirt and smoke on the girl confirming his thoughts to her location.

"Yes, it will save time." Agreed Katniss and she sat down opposite him. She was treating him with caution and Snow was pleased with this it meant she could be trained well.

"My advisers where concerned you would be difficult. But you wont now will you Miss Everdeen?" Snow asked.

"No I won't." Replied Katniss.

"That is what I said." Snow now smirked. "Any girl who went to the lengths you went to, would not throw her life away. So down to business."

"Your fake romance it went well in the Capitol however in the Districts some have been viewing this as rebellious and this leads to uprisings." Snow said letting it set into the girl.

"There have been uprisings." Gasped Katniss sound curious and was it possible fear.

"Not yet but there will be if we don't bring the situation under control. As well as uprisings have been known to lead to revolutions." Snow said noticing the shock in the girl's eyes.

"What can I do?" She whispered in terror.

"Continue the romance tell nobody. I will know If you do this house is bugged the train will be bugged every where in the districts you will be visiting is bugged. Now I will tell you a secret my advisers wanted me to change this years quell. Change it so that we send previous victors back into the arena. I laughed at them this idea would be foolish. I said you care little for your own life if you where sent back in it would lead you to seek out any potential rebels. Though I came up with a quell change that will make you comply Miss Everdeen. I could easily put this into effect if you don't do as your asked and if you speak, I will kill everyone you love. I could change it so I ensure that sweet little sister of yours goes into the area." Snow said this last part in a tone that he could hardly care if this change made her angry.

Katniss eyes filled with terror. "P-Please don't hurt Prim what do I need to do." She said quietly stuttering at first.

"First of all, continue the romance. Next a week after the victory tour I will be make a small announcement. During this week phone lines in the districts will be disconnected. This is to ensure nobody tries to 'warn' you of what's happening." He air quoted warn. "This will be a vote where the citizens of the Capitol get to vote on this year's head Gamemaker from victors. This of course will be fixed that you win. Then the next day you will be whisked to the Capitol to undergo and prepare the games that will happen in just under half a year. It will be known to the Districts that you choose a lot of the game's details. You will also have acting lessons of how to act on camera. In your leisure time you are free to roam the Capitol because of course once you leave here you will receive Capitol citizenship. I will make a promise that your Mother and Sister may remain here and will receive as much as you would be getting as tribute winnings. You will be getting a much larger salary in the Capitol. Or you could just say no, and I will send your sister into the arena make your choice Miss Everdeen."

"I-I will do as you ask." Katniss whispered stuttering again.

"Splendid I am sure will be spending much more time together Miss Everdeen." He got up and Katniss got a waft of the blood smell. "I will see you soon in the Capitol." With that he left the room.

Katniss sat there in shock as she heard the slam of a car door and the car pulling away.

She quickly brushed off her Mother. Just laughing and saying the President was wishing her luck with the upcoming tour.

The Victory tour came and went with Katniss on edge the whole time with the only slip up being Peta offering tribute winnings to families of Thresh and Rue. Katniss thanked the pair dead tribute but nothing more than what was of protocol. She had a reason to get this right she had to for Prim.

During the party at the Mansion of President Snow he sought her out. He congratulated her on a job well done. Saying to here phase one went well whilst there had been an uprising, she had done her job and he was impressed. Knowing soon the rebels would eventually be crushed with his full proof plan.

The broadcast came and went, and Katniss found her way alone on her way to the Capitol. After a teary goodbye with her Mother and Sister.

Katniss soon arrived at the Captiol she had landed in Snow mansion. She was shown to a meeting room where Snow was waiting.

It was a spacious room covered in white roses. With very fine art and furnished with only the finest furniture."

"Ah Miss Everdeen I hope your journey was well, sit we have a few things to discuss." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

"Yes, President Snow It was comfortable thank you for your hospitality." She said politely keeping her face neutral.

Snow chuckled warmly, "Please Miss Everdeen or may I call you Katniss. Call me Coriolanus, we will be spending a lot of time working together we might as well drop the formalities." Coriolanus said.

"Of course, Coriolanus." Katniss said politely.

"Now Katniss tomorrow, your prep team will wake you and they will prep you for your interview. As well as we have a coach prepared to train you in acting skills. Then the day after tomorrow you shall meet your subordinates for planning the games." Coriolanus explained.

Katniss nodded in understanding.

"Right Katniss if you head on out and turn left, you will meet one of my assistance and they will drive you to your new home."

"Of course, Coriolanus and thank you for your generosity." Katniss said and stood.

"Not an issue Katniss you're among the elite now and need to live the life of someone of your station."

Katniss was not sure what to think to that statement but nodded politely and left.

She left and followed the directions Coriolanus had mentioned and met on of his many aids they did not speak but they were clearly not an Avox.

The drive did not take long, and they soon reached a very expansive estate with multiple huge houses. When the car stopped, she was gestured to head up a set up steps into a house even bigger than her old one. There was no keyhole but a plate to place her hand on. She did and it scanned her palm and she entered the house. She did not know how to react there where to Avox standing at attention. But knowing the rules surrounding them she paid them no attention. Exploring her new house. The house smelled very fragrant with different scents of flowers everywhere. It was decorated in a very expensive style that one vase there probably was worth more than the whole of District 12. It made her sick but not so sick she wanted to break the beautiful and elegant vase.

She soon found her way to the master bedroom preparing for bed. Her bathroom had a shower like the one in the training centre but also a bathtub. This bathtub also had a lot of features as well. Katniss decided to have a bath stripping naked she entered the tub. That she managed to program a lavender perfume into the water. She pushed another button and jets massaged her back-causing bubbles and ripples in the water as well. Overall It was nice Katniss thought. "Well I guess there are some perks." She said. "I think I could get use to this." Soon after her relaxing bath she got ready for bed changing into a pair of green silk pyjamas. Settling into the king-sized bed, falling asleep very quickly."

The next day however she was awoke to a wrapping on her door. "Up, up, up its going ti be a big, big, big day!"

**A/N: And we will end it there! Hope you enjoyed this and please if you have the time please review :D**


End file.
